HOME ALONe
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if Kevin hadn't have woken up the first time Harry and Marv attempted to break in to his home? What will the bandits do with the abandoned boy? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I know I have plenty of other stories I should be working on, but I just had such an inspiration to create this story and have been putting all my focus into it, some facts will be switched around and certain events will have occured earlier then in the film so please just bear with me, there is a reason.

Chapter 1.

The chilly night air was crisp on the two burglars faces as they approached the crown jewel, Harry's smile widened with each passing step as the pair made their way to the back door.

Marv chuckles at his partners delight, he'd known how much this house meant to Harry, that this house was the prime reason the two began their breaking and entering

"How you wanna play this?"

"The vans already parked, we just slip in through the back and we're home free" declares the short man as his hands jiggle and work to free the locked door.

Seconds later the pair were inside the large estate, but were a little turned off and confused when the sound of singing is heard emanating from the living room.

"Is that the Grinch?" Beams Marv as he quickly makes his way over to enjoy the ending of his favorite Christmas classic.

He's not expecting small feet to be resting up on the rest of a chair, nor did he think to see a young boy sleeping the night away in said chair.

"Harry, we got a problem!"

Upon hearing his partners rushed whisper the short man makes his way towards the living room.

Marv stands next to a reclined chair that's housing a small occupant, both men's eyes widen at the discovery and realization.

" I thought you said they wouldn't be home?" Declares Marv as his hand combs through his unruly kept hair "There's a kid right there!" His small finger points to the now waking boy and the man leaps away

Harry attempts to calm his partner down, kid here or not he was going to have this house, he wanted it from the moment he'd set eyes on it and he was going to have it.

"Will you shut up Marv? Jesus we don't wanna wake the kid."

Marv nods vigorously and begins to bite at his middle finger " If the kids home then the parents gotta be."

Harry frowns at the thought " I'll take a look around, but for right now we gotta secure the kid."

Upon sight of his partners impending scream of fright the man rests his hand a top his shoulder " It will be fine, were just gonna tie him up, rob the place and leave."

After a few seconds of deliberation Marv nods his head in agreement, while Harry removes a roll of duct tape from his pocket. The two returned to the room to see the TV still playing, but no kid vacating the recliner

"Shit! We gotta find that kid Marv."

Marv heard sets of small footsteps from above and sneakily made his way towards the sounds, he was lead into a large master bedroom, the blankets thrown about on the bed, small breathing can be heard from under the mattress.

Marv smiles to himself and lowers to the ground "Hey, kid."

Kevin blurted out a terrified shriek as the intruder drags him out from under his safety net and heads for the stairs.

Kevin struggles and goes to shout once again, but was silenced by Marv's hand being tightly pressed over his mouth.

"Shut up, kid. We don't wanna wake your parents."

At the mention of his parents, Kevin's body went limp with fear, he was all alone, no one could or would help him this time, Megan was right, he really was helpless.

Harry turns round and round searching for both his partner and the missing child, he couldn't let that kid phone the cops.

Good thing that storm had blown the land lines so no phones could work.

"Marv! Marv where are ya?" When nothing but silence greets him the man begins to get upset "Jesus Christ Marv!"

Suddenly a yell is echoed through out the house, a yell belonging to none other than a child.

Seconds later Marv is dragging a reluctant Kevin McCallister into the room, his hand covering the boys mouth.

"I got him Harry! The kid was hiding under his parents bed and get this, no sign of the family anywhere, looks like he's home alone!"

Harry stares as the widening smile on Marv's face grows and the boys cries only quicken in fright

"All alone little fella?" Questions the smaller thief

Kevin only glares, he hadn't wanted the crooks to know he was alone, but that Marv guy had found him hiding under his mom's bed and quickly put the missing pieces together.

He'd heard their plan to secure him and rob his house and he wanted no part in any of it, but here he was at the two's mercy.

Harry's frown quickly turns upside down as he motions towards the kitchen, Marv and Kevin not far behind, he drags out a chair and pulls the duct tape free from the roll.

Marv forces Kevin into the seat as Harry begins his taping, starting with the struggling child's wrists bound behind the chair, followed by his ankles and lastly his mouth encased in silver.

"Perfect!" Beams the two intruders happily.

Kevin struggles in any way he can come up with to get free as the pair begin to steal all their belongings, his mother's jewelry, his dad's new fish hooks that he was planning to make into Christmas ornaments and all their TVs, stereos and records are loaded into a van parked in his very own drive way.

Soon there was hardly anything of value left in the McCallister home and Kevin's fear began to grow, what did that mean for him?

Would they leave him tied up and gagged like this or would they do even worse? He knew from watching crime shows that most of the time people who steal from your home will kill any witnesses.

Little did Kevin know, but just outside the two Wet Bandits were discussing what should be done with him, they couldn't necessarily leave the boy how he was now, but neither wanted to kill Kevin either.

"So what are we gonna do with him Harry? He's just a kid."

Harry sneers, Marv had always been to close and involved to want to hurt a child, but this kid most likely had heard his plan considering he had to be caught by Marv.

He could even bet the boy could easily identify the pair when he went to the cops. That only left two options.

"Load the kid in the van, were takin him with us."

Marv nods and heads back inside the home he'd planned to flood the place anyways, now he could leave their calling card without the grief of murdering a young child.

The tall male quickly approaches the bound Kevin and lowers to his blue gaze "Guess what squirt? We're all going on a little trip."

Kevin's eyes widen in fear as he's pulled off the chair, unfortunately the bindings remained in tact.

Kevin fights with everything he's got as he's forced over the man's shoulder and lead outside, his bound feet kicking at his captor as they draw closer to the van, his muffled cries only increase as he's loaded inside and stuffed in his families trunk.

Kevin can only stare in fear as the lid is shut and the locking sound vibrates throughout his small, dark prison.

After locking the kid up Marv makes his way into the passenger side of the van

"Got the kid?" Questions Harry as he starts the vehicle

"Locked him in a trunk in the back, he's not going anywhere." The pair smile as they pull out of the driveway and down the road.

**So Home Alone is my first official story of 2015! Please favorite, review and follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the van continued moving, dread began to be the only feeling Kevin felt, he had been locked in this trunk for what felt to be hours, he already was becoming claustrophobic and was beginning to have a hard time breathing.

Every escape attempt was foiled due to the fact he was bound and gagged, he knew that if by some miracle he did get free from his bindings that he couldn't just jump out from a moving vehicle and escape a locked door.

Why had they taken him at all? Sure he was a witness and had overheard the two saying each others names numerous times, but he was just a kid!

No one would believe his word anyways, his family would assume he simply had a temper tantrum and trashed the house in the process, before deciding to make up some story about burglars.

Kevin sighed as the thoughts of his family came to mind, he hadn't meant what he said to his mother, he wished he could take it all back.

He'd made his family disappear and now it looks like he may never see them again, what would his mom think to see him like this? Would she cry for her youngest child or would she remind Kevin this is what he had wished for?

He knew Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff and his uncle Frank wouldn't care what happened to him, but what about the rest of his family? His dad, mom, aunt and cousins?

Suddenly the van comes to a stop, causing Kevin's small form to lurch towards the trunks side, painfully colliding with his right shoulder.

The boy utters a muffled scream of pain before growing silent once more and he listened as loud voices grew closer and the sound of a sliding door shakes the metal interior.

Harry and Marv enter the van to begin unloading their stolen items, they had been driving for a long time and had finally reached the lake house they had been living in for hiding.

"I'll grab the goods while you get the kid." Declares Harry, pointing his finger at his partner.

Marv nods and heads for the large wooden trunk he'd locked the boy in, quickly the latches are undone and the lid is swung open.

The bandit and hostage make eye contact for a few seconds before Marv pulls Kevin by his sweater out of the space.

"Come on kid, let's get you out of there and inside." Kevin glares as Marv lifts him by his waist and carries him inside a wooden cabin.

Once inside Kevin takes full note of his kidnapper, the one holding him was Marv, tall with brown curly hair and black gloves ripped at the fingers, a long trench coat upon his back.

The other one, if Kevin remembered correctly was named Harry, he was shorter than Marv, wore a black hat over what he'd assumed was a bald head, he also wore a trench coat and had one shiny tooth ... Wait a minute, the cop who was speaking to his mom had a tooth just like it!

Marv watched as the kid stared up at him, studying his every feature, he was about to tell the kid to knock it off when a dawning look of horror crossed the boys face followed by struggles and muffled screams, had the kid just barely taken in his situation?

Marv chuckled inwardly to himself before sitting the boy down into a chair, moving his taped hands over and behind the wooden board, not enough to hurt, but stable to keep the kid stationary for awhile.

With one last look and a tussle of Kevin's blonde hair, Marv exits the house to helpHarry.

"That's the last of if." Beams a satisfied Harry, Marv claps his hands together in applause before declaring "We did it Harry!"

Harry smiles "Told ya there was nothing to worry about." Marv stares, unsure if he should bring up the kid they currently had tied up in the kitchen "What are we gonna do with the kid?"

Harry's smile falters, as if he'd just remembered about poor Kevin "We keep him tied up for now, we can't let the little fella escape."

"So were keepin him?"

Harry nods "We don't have any other choice Marv, it's either that or the kid doesn't make it to sixth grade."

Marv nods, relieved he wouldn't be killing a child, he hoped Harry felt the same. "Let's go have a word with him." Says Harry as he and Marv re-enter the house.

Meanwhile, Kevin had just freed his bound hands thanks to a loose nail sticking out from the chair, stupidly in the exact place Marv had trapped his wrists. Quickly the tape over his mouth and around his ankles is removed and the boy jumps up.

Kevin turns his attention towards a lone window, it was too high for him to reach alone so he carried the chair over and began climbing.

Even upon standing Kevin still couldn't reach the lock keeping the glass closed, he contemplated breaking it, but that would only alert Marv and Harry of his escape attempt.

Speaking of the two bandits, they both entered the kitchen just in time to see Kevin trying to unlock the window.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Demands Harry as Marv moves to grab Kevin

"No! Let me go!" Cries the boy as he's caught once again

Marv's grip only tightens as he drags the boy towards Harry

"How'd you get out?" Orders Marv

Kevin smirks "You left me stuck to a chair with a nail sticking out of it, what did you think I would do?"

Marv stares, his hands rise to smack his face in stupidity as Harry glares "Don't talk back to us kid, you're going right back on that chair and you're going to stay there."

Now it's Kevin's turn to glare, he was not going to listen to anything these two said "I'm not going to do anything you say, why did you even take me?"

Harry motions for Marv to bring Kevin closer before grabbing a different chair, this one looked like it could have been a torture device with the amount of straps attached to it "Come to papa, kid."

Kevin is left with no choice but to comply as Marv shoves him forward, before he can even think of running Harry has him sitting in the chair.

Kevin struggles as his right wrist is encircled by the leather, the tightness increases as Harry pulls the clasp as tight as it can go and buckles it into place.

Kevin winces from the pain and moves his free hand over to release his arm, but Harry forces his arm back over and begins wrapping the leather around his flailing wrist.

"Just let me go!" Cries Kevin as the clasp is pulled tight and buckled, Harry smiles and lowers to begin working on Kevin's ankles.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Harry ignores the boys yell and continues, only this time both the boys ankles are strapped together before the leather is pulled and tied around each individual leg of the chair.

"Let's see ya get out of that kid." Speaks Marv as he takes in the boy's appearance, his short blonde hair was in disarray, the white sweater he wore was covered in dust and dirt along with his gray pants.

"You're lucky I'm not strapping your elbows and thighs kid, but don't push it." States Harry as the man now stands

Upon hearing those words Kevin's eyes roam the chair in search of said bindings, only to cower when he finally does find them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what kid?" Asks Marv, the mans eyes widen upon seeing Kevin's pout "Oh keeping you?" Kevin nods "It was either this or the promise land squirt."

At the end statement Kevin takes a deep, shocked breath it was either he remained a hostage forever or he would be killed.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" Instead of answering Marv begins picking at his finger nails, obviously in an attempt to ignore the young hostage.

"Not a chance kid." Responds Harry

"Looks like you're stuck with us little buddy." States Marv, the man finally decides to speak, the boy was going to be in their company for a very long time so he figured he'd try and get on the kids good side.

Kevin begins to struggle once more, his fight to get free only increasing with each painful attempt "You can't keep me here, you big horses ass!"

Harry's eyes harden as his hand rises up to smack the boy "What did you call me?"

Kevin glares back in anger, he couldn't believe any of this was actually happening to him, all that suppressed anger from his family was beginning to boil over inside of him and he couldn't stop the words that were leaving his mouth "You heard me, you big horses ass!"

"Why you little!" Harry's palm makes contact with Kevin's cheek, slamming his head to his painful shoulder wound

"You shut up kid, if you know what's good for ya." Says Marv

Kevin doesn't back down, in fact he ups the stakes and blurts out the first fragment to come to his eight-year-old mind "Make me!"

"That's it!" Yells Harry as he angrily stomps out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a length of duct tape "I've heard enough from your little mouth!"

Before Kevin can retort the tape is being smoothed over his lips and part of his cheeks, but Harry's not done yet, the man moves behind the chair and begins dragging it across the floor and towards an open closet

"Hope you ain't scared of the dark, kid." With that the chair is pushed inside and the door is closed.

Kevin's eyes water as he's engulfed in darkness, his thoughts roam to beg the one person who'd always been there for him, a trail of tears followed when his mother doesn't show.

**Wow gotta love the suspense, poor Kevin, what will happen next? Any ideas you'd like to share? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Kevin was secured and put in the closet, Harry returned to the kitchen just as Marv finished up a bowl of ramen noodles "Where's the kid?"

Harry glares before answering "Locked him in the closet, that little brat needs to learn some respect."

Marv sighs, part of him understands and sympathizes with the kid "He's just a kid Harry, plus he's scared."

Harry begins opening a packet of noodles for himself, angrily slamming the powder sauce on the counter top "What you like the kid, Marv? You feel sorry for him?"

Marv shrugs his shoulders "Well yeah, he can't be older than ten and he's been taken away from his family forever."

"If the kid had such a great family why was he left all alone days before Christmas, huh, Marv?"

At that question the taller man goes silent, why was the kid all alone? Where was his family? How could they leave their child like that? He just didn't understand "Let's take an easy on the kid, Harry."

Harry gobbles down a fork of twisted noodles before responding "If were keepin him then we gotta change what he looks like."

"Change what Harry?" Harry glares, how could his partner be this naive? "His looks Marv, clothes, eyes, hair all of it."

After a few seconds of thought a single thing comes to mind "What about his name? I mean the kids gotta have one and we can't call him kid forever."

"His last name will be different, but I think we can keep his first name the same, whatever it is." States Harry as he continues to gobble down more pasta.

Marv turns his attention to the closet door, how was the kid faring in there? Was he hungry or thirsty? He'd planned to keep the boy alive and that's what he was going to do "We gotta feed the kid, Harry."

The empty bowl is put back in the sink as Harry yawns and begins to stretch "Fine, go ahead and feed him, but don't untie him and gag him once he's done eating. I'm going to bed."

Marv nods as the other exits the room and heads down the hall, he remains silent and stationary until the sound of Harry's door closing meets his ears.

Quietly he makes his way to the closet and opens the door, showering the young boy with light, Kevin clutched his eyes tightly closed as Marv dragged the chair back into the kitchen.

Moments later, Kevin finally gets the need to open his eyes and takes in the brightly lit kitchen and smell emanating from the microwave, making his stomach involuntarily growl.

Marv moves towards the kid as the dinner cooks "I'm going to take off the tape, but you have to be quiet because Harry is sleeping, got it?" Kevin reluctantly nods in agreement as Marv frees his mouth.

The two sit and stare at one another until the beeping sound of the microwave draws Marv's attention.

Quickly he mixed the powder and noodles together before turning back to Kevin. "Looks like I gotta feed you, kid."

Kevin glares, but maybe he could get Marv to untie him? Between the two kidnappers, he was the one who seemed to have some sympathy.

"I can feed myself, all you have to do is untie me." Upon Marv shaking his head no Kevin continues, begging his childish manipulation will work in his favor  
"Please, it hurts and I can't feel my arms anymore. I wont try and run away, I promise."

Little did Marv know Kevin's small fingers were slightly crossed.

Marv looks at the kids bound arms, taking in the now red irritation marks from his struggling with the straps "Alright, but just so you can eat, after you're done I gotta tie you back up."

Kevin stares in shock that his plan had actually worked, he would have given a silent fist pump into the air with his now freed arms if it wouldn't cause any suspicious behavior on his part.

Marv hands the now warm bowl to Kevin before taking a seat at the table, watching the boy eat. He could tell all his staring was making the kid uncomfortable.

Kevin, now annoyed at the looks he is receiving drops his fork in his bowl "Why are you staring at me?"

Marv's eyes widen at the boy's declaration "Just trying to figure out what color would be best to dye your hair, I'm thinking light red."

Kevin's mouth drops "Why are you dying my hair?" This was not good! If they changed his appearance than he wont easily be recognized "I like my hair the way it is."

Marv takes a hand through the blonde locks, ignoring the boy and continuing his ideas "Red hair and brown eyes will be best, what do ya say kid?"

Kevin continues to glare and rant "Leave my hair and eye color alone! Just let me go!"

Marv forces his hand over Kevin's mouth "Shut up, before you wake Harry. Your hair and eye color are changing kid, whether you like it or not."

Kevin bites down on Marv's hand, causing the man to scream, in-turn waking a very displeased Harry.

"What the hell are you screaming for Marv?" Harry receives his answer at the sight before him, Marv on the ground in obvious pain, the kid looking scared at Harry's sudden arrival "What did you do kid?"

Kevin turns to glare, his hands pointing towards Marv before folding across his chest "He started it, he wants to change my hair and eye color!"

Harry's sleepy eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Alright kid, that's enough out of you, now shut up before I tape your mouth shut."

Kevin obeys and quiets down, hoping to get enough time to free his ankles and make a run for it, one small pull tells him that clearly Harry knows his knots.

The only way out was for him to either be untied or to undo the straps himself, slowly he lowers down to the ground in search of the chairs legs.

"Get up Marv!" Yells Harry to his fallen partner clutching his now bleeding hand "Jesus Christ!" He states as Marv holds his injured hand, sticky blood running down a few of his fingers "What the hell happened?"

Marv stares as anger clouds his vision, he couldn't believe he'd felt sorry for that little kid "The brat bit me!" His attention turns to Kevin as the boy is working through the knots holding his feet to the chair "Hey!"

Kevin stops what he's doing and looks up, only to be face-to-face with a very angry Marv, he's unable to speak a single word before a large fist pummels at his chest

"I tried being nice to you and what do I get? A bleeding hand!"

"I .. I'm sorry! Please stop!" Cries Kevin as the man continues his rain of hits

Harry stares as Marv continues punching the now crying kid, in his mind he was getting exactly what he deserved, the boy would learn not to mess with them, one way or another.

The abuse seems to go on forever until a small yell finally makes the fists cease, it wasn't the fact the kid had spoken that got him to stop, it was what he had said. "What did you say, kid?"

Kevin gulps, unsure if he should repeat it, but judging by the stares he was receiving, he knew he didn't have any choice regarding the matter, after taking a much needed breathe he prepared himself and spoke

"Please stop ... Marv"

The two bandits stare, they hadn't thought the kid would know or use their names, sure they had repeated them many times, but they figured the kid wasn't paying attention! What else could he know?

Marv suddenly seemed to become calm at the mention of his name "Well you know my name squirt, do you know his?" Marv points towards Harry and Kevin begins nodding his head

Harry now approaches "What's my name, kid?" Kevin shakes his head in despair instead of answering, he knew he'd just given too much away.

Harry grabs hold of his hair before asking once again "What's. My. Name?"

Defeated, Kevin lowers his head before speaking once more "Harry."

Harry shakes Kevin's head by his hair "What else do you know, kid?"

More tears cascade down Kevin's cheeks, he knows the moment he answers that they'll never let him go, his head is forced up as Harry questions him once more.

"Well talk kid, a minute ago we couldn't get you to shut up!" Yells Harry, still getting no answer from Kevin, he takes hold of his left hand, pulling it across his chest

"You better answer me kid, or I'll bite off every one of your little fingers, one at a time."

Kevin's eyes widen as one of his fingers is soon in Harry's mouth, being held tightly in place by his closing teeth.

The pain proves to be too much as Harry bites down with all his mite, Kevin is unable to take the torture of his finger being bitten off and begins confessing everything he knew

"I saw your van in the Murphy's driveway, you came to my house disguised as a cop and spoke to my mom and dad, you guys almost hit me with your van and chased me all the way to the church, I was home alone because I wished my family would disappear and my names Kevin McCallister!"

**Like I stated at the beginning, some things have been switched around, I needed a big reason for Harry and Marv to need to keep Kevin, that and it was a happy little accident I mixed the events up lol as for Caroline I would take any help just PM and we can start planning, I have a relatively solid idea of where this story is heading, but another thought never hurts ;) and for Termina's Hero1234 I put Marv beating Kevin, it's not Richie, but it's good for the moment, I hope. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry released Kevin's finger and stared, finally taking in the kids appearance, this was the kid he'd almost hit with his van after robbing another house, the kid that had him on edge with his look. "I told ya the kid looked at me funny!"

Marv's mouth drops, he hadn't seen any of what the kid, no Kevin had said coming. "That's why you ran away from us."

Kevin nods his head, he knew that was a statement and not a question, but he still felt the need to answer. "I saw Harry's gold tooth and I recognized him as that cop."

Harry let's go of Kevin's hair, what luck this had turned out to be! They'd kidnapped the one kid that knew too much "So where's your family? Paris?"

Kevin shakes his head "I don't know, I made them disappear!" More tears fall from his watery eyes before continuing

"I got sent to the third floor to sleep with Fuller who wets the bed after Buzz ate all the cheese pizzas on purpose and I told my mom I wished they would all just disappear, the next morning I was home alone!"

Marv and Harry look at one another, there was no way the kids family vanished thanks to some stupid wish, but Kevin seemed to believe he'd actually committed the act "Well family or no family, you're still stuck with us, so I suggest you behave, kid."

Kevin lifts his head, annoyed by the fact Harry was still referring to him as kid and that his sad story hadn't affected the two what so ever "My name is Kevin."

Marv pats his hand a top the boys shoulder as Harry begins re-strapping Kevin's wrists to the chair "We'll decide that for our selves little buddy."

Kevin can't even find the strength to struggle as he's once again stuck to the chair nor when a fresh layer of tape is pulled over his mouth and he's once again stuffed in the small closet.

Back at the McCallister household the police had been called to a home alone child that needed to be checked up on, but upon arriving at the given address it was obvious a crime had occurred.

The front door was unlocked, the entire floor was filling with water and all the electronics and valuables were missing, not to mention there was no sign of the kid who was supposably home at the time.

"Dispatch, we have a home robbery and possible abduction at 671 Lincoln Blvd."

Kate, Peter and the rest of the family had been phoning everyone on the block, hoping someone was still home and could get Kevin until they got back, unfortunately all the outgoing flights were gone until Monday morning and no one seemed to be home.

The family had just decided that Kate would be remaining at the airport waiting for any positive spots to open up when they received a call on the pay phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Exclaims Kate as she picks up the phone

"Hello, is the Kathryn McCallister?" Asks the voice on the other end of the line

"Yes, yes that's me, have you found Kevin?"

"Mrs's McCallister I have some bad news, the officer who went to your home found the place completely trashed and flooded, there was no sign of your son and valuables have been taken."

Kate's hand covers her open mouth in shock, someone had robbed their home and poor Kevin had been there all alone! "Please, I don't care about anything they stole, just find Kevin."

"Were doing everything we can mam, I'll call you as soon as we know more." The man on the other end hangs up as Kate falls to the floor, her husband Peter and children move to comfort her.

"Kate? Kate what's happened? Is everything alright?"

Kate shakes her head back and forth quickly "No! Everything's not alright, Peter, someone broke into our home and Kevin's missing!"

Everyone, Buzz and Uncle Frank included were in shock, how could something like this happen?

They lived on the most boring street where nothing even remotely dangerous or illegal occurred, yet the one time they accidentally leave the little trout sniffer alone someone robs the place!

"What kind of a mother am I? We forgot him and now Kevin's who knows where! What if they hurt him? Oh Peter!"

Peter holds his breaking wife in his arms, forcing back tears of his own, he couldn't break down, he had to be strong for his family, he had to believe that Kevin was alright, but one thing he was certain of, they were getting their son back, no matter what it took.

Sorry this update took so long, work has gotten very busy and I have had hardly anytime to update, but I'm doing my very best :) so what did you all think? No action in this chapter, but that's all coming up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin knew he had pushed Harry too far, that man was not going to be of any use in helping him escape, but what about the other guy?

Kevin's body shivered as the memory of Marv's beating floods his mind, looks like I'm going to have to escape on my own he thought dryly.

He needed a plan and it had better be a darn good one, what could he do to distract those crooks while he made a run for it? Especially while he was tied to a chair?

Thoughts began to swirl through the boy's mind, images of his kidnappers falling in holes, sliding on ice, even getting hit in the head by random objects, such as paint cans.

Could he actually do something like that to another person? Yes he wanted to get as far away from those two as possible, but he didn't think he was willing to resort to violence.

He had nothing to defend, no one to ask for help and no mother to hug and comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. Kevin wipes his eyes on his shoulders as the tears fall, he still couldn't believe he was trapped there.

Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I love you guys, all I want for Christmas is my family back, no candy or presents, just my family. I promise to never be a pain ever again."

With those last thoughts, Kevin slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, he couldn't even get away in his dreams.

Dwelling in the Paris airport sat Kate McCallister, her red hair wild and sticking up in all places, her blue eyes watering as thoughts of Kevin being hurt came to her mind.

Her baby boy was in trouble, she knew it, she could feel her son's fear as if they were connected, Kevin was so afraid, what had happened to him to make her child so fearful?

Kevin was always the wild child in the family, being the youngest in a family of five children was not easy and he did seem to act up a lot more than the other kids, then again he was always the first one to get picked on, especially by Buzz.

Kate's heart felt torn apart at the loss of her son, her youngest was in trouble and here she was stuck miles away just waiting for a spot to open so she can board a plane and find Kevin.

Peter and the rest of the family had gone to the motel, they had set to be on a flight that was two days away, but Kate had refused to wait that long, especially after receiving that dreaded phone call.

She was going to get back there and save her son even if she had to sell her soul to the devil himself.

Peter McCallister was frantically phoning every neighbor on his street, someone had to be home, had to have seen what had happened to Kevin, but with each voicemail his hope began to fade.

Angrily he screams into the phone, unaware that the dial tone had ended and someone was on the other line

"I'm looking for my son, do you know where he is? His names Kevin, about four foot, blonde hair and blue eyes!"

A loud cough is heard and Peter freezes, had someone finally picked up?

"Hello? Who is this?"

"My names Mr. Marley." Replied the deep voice "I believe I have seen a young boy with your description."

Peters eyes widen at the news, this man might have seen Kevin! "Please, that boy is my son and he's missing."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, last time I say him was after he ran away from me at the store."

Peters breathes became ragged, he knew he was speaking with his neighbor, the old man who shovels and salts the side walks at night "Are you sure that's the last time you saw him? He's just eight-years old."

Marley goes silent for a few seconds, Peter assumed the man was in deep thought "That was the last time I saw your son, but I did see a strange van in your drive way the other night."

"Did you see who was driving?" Pleads Peter, if Marley had gotten a good look at the robber than maybe the police could find the guy and in turn find Kevin!

**Sorry this update took so long, work has been busy and I haven't had a lot of time to work on my stories this week, but hopefully that all changes :) so what did you all think? What did Marley see? Stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't until early in the morning, that Kevin was dragged out from the closet, the duct tape removed from his mouth as Marv spoon fed the boy a bowl of cereal.

Afraid of receiving another painful beating, Kevin allowed the man to feed him without protest, he simply sat silently and opened his mouth for another bite of food.

Marv finished feeding Kevin and had began eating his own breakfast of bacon and eggs, as the morning progressed, he began to notice the boy was being eerily quiet, in fact he hadn't spoken a word since the night before.

"What's the matter, kid?" Marv appears to be turned off when Kevin simply continues gazing towards the floor, he quickly makes his way over and lays his hand on Kevin's forehead.

"You ain't got a fever, you feelin ok?" Kevin shakes his head no, but refused to make any eye contact, this behavior wasn't right, Marv knew this kid was usually more talkative.

"I'm gonna go get Harry, somethings wrong with ya kid." Marv knew what reaction his statement would get, Kevin quickly shakes his head in protest, lifting his head and finally making eye contact.

Marv is shocked at the sight of the boy's puffy, red eyes "You been cryin?"

Kevin sniffles sadly, his head drops back to the floor "Please don't hurt me again."

Marv's eyes widen as the boy sobs before continuing, this kid was really starting to get to him.

"I wont tell anyone about you guys, I promise, please I just want to go home, I want my mother!"

Marv knew that if the kid had tried this with Harry he'd immediately get another smack across the face and a shove into the closet, but he was different, he'd never wanted to hurt the boy, he'd lost his tempter the other day and truthfully he felt terrible about what he'd done.

"Look kid, I wanna believe you, but ...

Marv is cut off by a loud scream from Kevin "I wanna go home! Mom, where are you? I need you!"

"Sshh kid, be quiet or you'll wake up Harry!" Yells Marv

Kevin turns to face the man as angry tears build in his eyes "You're yelling too!"

Marv's face freezes, was he yelling? He hadn't even realized he'd raised his voice let alone yelled "Just shut up kid, were not letting you go, so get over it."

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" Demands Harry from down the hall, the man quickly makes his way into the kitchen "What's he done now?"

"I haven't done anything! You guys broke into my house and kidnapped me! Just let me go!"

Harry smacks Kevin upside the head "Shut up! You're not going anywhere!"

Kevin snaps his head up, motioning towards Marv "He said he wanted to let me go!"

Harry turns to face an equally surprised Marv, anger written all over his face, his eyes bulging from the sockets "You did what?"

Marv shakes his head in confusion, he'd never told the kid he would let him go! He'd stated the exact opposite "I never said that! I told the kid that he was stuck here and to deal with it!"

"No you didn't!" Begins Kevin, this plan had to work, he'd thought of it while inside the closet, pit the two criminals against one another, while the two began to fight, he'd make his escape. "You said you trusted me and wanted to let me go!"

Harry moved to smack Kevin once again, but stopped mid swing as Marv grabbed his fist, quickly Harry twists the offending hand around his partners back.

"Owww Harry!" Cries Marv as his arm feels as if it's breaking "The kids lying!"

"Am not!" Yells Kevin, he needed to get those two to leave him alone so he could get loose, but how? What could he do to get those crooks away? Harry soon answers that hanging question with his next words.

"Get in the other room!" Demands Harry as he shoves Marv into the hallway and begins following the man as he turned the corner into the bedroom.

Kevin smiled as the two left, it worked! Without wasting anytime, he moves to undo his straps, using his teeth to free one of his wrists, he knew that if he could get one of his arms free that he was golden.

The white edges of his choppers grab hold and successfully loosen the clasp keeping the buckle in place, in no time his arm is no longer stuck to the chair.

Inside the bedroom, Marv and Harry were screaming at one another, one claimed to be innocent and the other demanded to know the truth.

"Just say the truth Marv! Why would you tell the kid you'd let him go?"

"I didn't tell him that, Harry!" Defends Marv, why would the kid say he had? And why was Harry believing him! "Why are you believing the kids word over mine?"

"I knew we shouldn't have taken that kid! Should have just killed him!"

"I'm not killing a child, Harry!" Declares Marv "We agreed to only rob a place when the family was out, but you had to have your silver tuna while a kid was there!"

"I didn't know the kid was there! His family wasn't and god damn it, that house was the whole reason we started working that block in the first place, ever since I laid eyes on that house,I wanted it!"

"We had an agreement and now look what's happened! Were kidnappers Harry! That's a worse crime than stealing!"

"Oh and flooding the house isn't? That's a sick thing to do Marv!"

Marv's hand moves frantically through the air in protest "It's our calling card! Every good thief has one! Were The Wet Bandits!"

The two would have continued their heated argument if it wasn't for the sound of glass falling to the ground meeting their ears.

The two rushed out to see the chair empty and the kitchen window broken, a fleeing form could be seen running away from the scene.

Harry quickly grabs the vans keys and rushes out the door and into the passenger seat.

Marv runs outside just as Harry turns the key in the ignition and takes off after Kevin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kevin didn't care where he was running to, as long as it was away from Harry and Marv he could deal with it, but what he couldn't at that moment was the pain.

His torso and stomach ached at every deep breathe he took, while his shoulder and finger throbbed.  
In all the haste to escape Kevin completely forgot that he was injured, thankfully his legs remained untouched.

There was no stopping now, no turning back and apologizing, and quite frankly, Kevin would rather remain lost in the woods then surrender to those two.  
All that was around him were trees, where exactly had those two taken him? Was he still in Chicago?

Kevin continued to run as fast as his little legs would take him, he had slowed down and within minutes the boy was heaving on the ground.  
"Only .. A wimp would ... Sit here." With all the strength Kevin can form he fights to get back on his feet, his small body shivers from the cold and snow

"I can't .. Be .. A wimp."

After a few more seconds of preparation Kevin's finally standing and continues to trench through the snow.  
The cold temperature gets lower and lower as day begins turning to evening, Kevin had been walking for close to an hour and still hadn't found the road.

Defeated, Kevin looked to the sky and watched the forming stars, he'd remembered Linnie saying that if you follow the stars they will lead you home  
"But I don't remember which way to go." Spoke Kevin as the boy turns around in circles before sighing "Stars are useless."

Kevin knew once it got dark that he absolutely had to have found shelter, he'd gone camping with his dad plenty of times to learn that lesson.

"Ok, I'll find a cave, make a fire and I should be good till morning, after all I have already ate today."  
With a new mission in mind the lost boy sets out to find a campsite.

"Where are ya you little creep!" Screamed Harry as he drove down the snowy road; that kid was dead once he found him.  
Thanks to the falling snow, following Kevin's footprints became impossible, making Harry even more frustrated.

"You're dead kid! Dead!" The small Italian yelled to no one in particular, he even began mumbling uncomprehending none sense to himself.

Eventually he noticed another van parked on the side of the road, a few men outside were taking a leak in the bushes. "Hey!"

The biggest man turned his attention to Harry as he pulled up close "Well, hello."

"Any of you seen a kid out here?" Questions Harry

The large man's face drops "No, I can't say that we have, is the little tyke lost?"

Harry sneers but goes along with the fake story "Yeah, the wife and I pulled over for a bit and he took off."

"Oh well, gee I haven't seen any kids out here." States the man as he runs nervous fingers through his hair "Hi, my names Gus. Gus Polinsky."

**And Gus has been introduced to the story :) Will Kevin freeze to death? Did Marley see anything that could help save him? Stay Tuned **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Thank you so much Mr. Marley!" Exclaims Peter as the father continues writing down all the new information he was being given, thankful his neighbor had been so vigilant.

"I hope you find that boy." Responds the old man as he finishes recalling the events from last night "And when you do, be sure to tell him it's alright to talk to me, he doesn't have to run away."

Peter knew Buzz had a hand in Kevin's fear of Marley, he'd deal with his oldest later "We're going to find Kevin, there's no doubt about that." Declares Peter as he hangs up the phone and dials the police

"Officer Dallas, speaking." Speaks a gruff voice on the other line

"Officer Dallas, this is Peter McCallister, I'm calling because I was given some new information that can help find my son."

"Hold on just a minute, Mr. McCallister." Responds the voice as the officer reaches for a pen and notepad "What new information do you have?"

"Our neighbor, Mr. Marley says he saw a white van pull into our drive way around 9:00 the night Kevin disappeared."

"Did the witness get a look at who was driving the van?"

"Two white males, one looked to be about 6'4" and the other 5'4", the shorter one wore a hat and gray trench coat while the taller guy had messy brown hair and a similar brown coat."

"Did either of the suspects have any identifying marks or scars?"

"Nothing that Marley could see, but he did say the shorter one had something shiny in his mouth, a fake tooth would be my best guess."

"What about the van? Did he get a look at the license plates or anything like that?"

"A white van with the words OH-KAY plumbing and heating." states Peter sadly, all this new information and yet not one solid lead into who may have his son. "Is this information enough to save Kevin?"

"This is very good Mr. McCallister, I'm sending some officers to get a formal statement from Mr. Marley, hopefully he got a good enough look to give up a detailed sketch. I will get back to you after the questioning is finished."

Peter listens as the officer hangs up the phone, hoping and praying the information helps save his youngest son.

Meanwhile, Harry had just finished talking with Gus, the man claimed not to have seen the little creep and bought his bogus story, the fat geezer was going to be on the lookout as well.

"Where ever you are little fella, you can be sure I'm going to find ya."

The van continues down the road, as the wind picks up more and more, snow now completely covering Kevin's foot prints.

"Sonny! I'm not gonna hurt you, just come nicely into the truck." Echoed Harry's voice into the bitter outdoors, he was beginning to think the kid died from frostbite or something.

"This is ridiculous, the kid couldn't have survived out in this, he's dead for sure." Grunted Harry, his gloved hands now going numb "I'm not far off either, better get back, good riddance kid."

Man and van disappear into windy white landscape, heading back to the warmth of the cabin, by now Marv should have everything packed and ready to move out."

Kevin had finally found a bear-less shelter, the now shivering boy makes his way inside, hugging the wall in any attempt to get heat, he's known from watching Linnie and Jeff's discovery channel that the walls of the cave keep warmth from outside.

It took sometime, but once the boy can feel his small fingers Kevin begins preparations for a fire, digging a hole and filling it with sticks he'd collected on his way to the cave.

"People do this all the time on TV, so how hard can it be?" With this new determination, Kevin attempts to make a fire, rubbing two sticks together as fast as he could ... But nothing happened.

"Why won't you work?" Questions the now panicking child, without fire, there's no way he'd survive "Come on, come on!"

Kevin could see where the two sticks were rubbing each other raw, small pieces of bark soon filled the hole where the blazing fire should have been.

Angrily Kevin throws the sticks away, they weren't working anyways so why did he need them? Instead the freezing boy huddled into a small corner, his arms inside his wet sweater and legs tucked to his knees head hung down in shame.

"And I thought packing a suitcase was my only problem, Linnie was right, I'm what the French call ... great I can't even remember the stupid word!"

Kevin pulls his small frame closer into the corner, so far he wasn't receiving any heat and he could tell he desperately needed it, the caves mouth was quickly filling with snow, soon he'd be completely buried, that's if he didn't freeze to death first.

"Hello, is anyone out there? Marv! Harry! I'm sorry, I'll be good, please don't leave me out here!"

The blistering cold winds are the only responses Kevin receives, Harry and Marv didn't care about him, they probably let him get away on purpose just so they could leave him out here for dead.

"I wanna go home." Cries the now sniffling boy "I just wanna go home!"

Kevin's head falls to his knees in despair and defeat "Where are you guys? I need you!"

**Well there's the next chapter, sorry this story is taking so long, work has been crazy due to the holidays, hopefully I can get this fiction finished and posted shortly after Christmas, I'm trying my very best! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kate checks her watch for the fifth time that minute, the storm wasn't letting up and she just had to find a way home, the red head had already tried trading her jewelry for a plane ticket, but not one person would help the desperate mother.

"Hang on Kevin, just hang on." Commands Kate, she can feel her son's fear from where ever the boy was.

The terminal doors open to release a new set of passengers coming from New York, no planes may go out, and they had to divert the planes thanks to the storm.

Pleadingly Kate approached every person she could "Excuse me, are you heading to Chicago?"

The man and woman cease smiling at the interruption "That's none of your business lady." Declares the brunette, her hair held high, a large blue jacket from the Plaza Hotel upon her body

The man smiles at Kate, his mouth widening at a frightening level "I'm afraid we're not heading for Chicago, Madame."

Kate deflated at the news, the pair were creepy, but if they couldn't help her, then she was just wasting time "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

The man and woman watch as Kate flies from person to person, they couldn't help but laugh "Honestly, people in New York behave much more civilized."

After being turned down yet again, Kate falls defeatedly into a bench, a woman sitting beside her lowers her book of birds "Are you alright?"

Kate shakes her head, of course she's not alright, what mother in their right mind would be? "No I'm not alright, my son is missing and I have to get home to Chicago to find him!"

The woman closes her book, playing with the hat upon her head she reveals a paper contract for a car rental "I'm heading to Chicago myself, I rented a car if you'd like to tag along."

Kate's head rises to meet the strangers, this woman was offering to help her? "Yes, yes please, I have to find Kevin."

The woman smiles "Kevin, what a great name, I'm Bertha Pidge, but you can call me pigeon."

Kate nods enthusiastically, taking Pigeons out stretched hand "I'm Kate McCallister, thank you so much for helping me."

Pigeon nods and rises to her feet, followed by Kate "Let's go rent a car, shall we?"

The two woman head off in search of the rental dealership, Kate not wasting a single second as her pace quickens "So, what brings you here?"

Pigeon's head lowers, her eyes cast downwards "I'm here for the man I love, you see he left me in New York, claimed he didn't love me anymore."

Kate's eyes widen, her mouth drops open in shock "I'm so sorry, no one should ever say things like that."

Pigeon wipes away falling tears "That's why I'm headin to Chicago, I must talk to him, I can't move on without him."

Kate rests her hand atop Pigeon's shoulder "You don't need a man in your life to be happy."

Pigeon shrugs off Kate's hand, she'd heard this speech before, but she couldn't believe it, how had he just fallen out of love with her? Could anyone just do the same? One day they wake up and those feelings are no longer there?

"My son Kevin begged for a set of rollerblades last year for his birthday, but he was so afraid to wreck them that he never wore them, even now they're sitting mint in the box in his closet."

Pigeon stares, when had they started discussing about skates? That had nothing do with their current conversation, but a change couldn't hurt "Sounds like a smart kid."

Kate chuckled, Pigeon obviously wasn't getting the point "Kevin out grew them, he can never wear them because he was too afraid to get hurt, just like your heart. You feel you can't move on from this guy and you won't open up your heart to anyone else for the same reason."

Could that be right? Sure she was terrified of being hurt again, she loved him and he just stopped loving her, she'd given up on loving anyone besides him.

Kate continues, missing her son more and more "Kevin would tell you that people don't stop loving you, they just forget to remember you."

"This Kevin sounds like a smart kid, resourceful little fella." Responds Pigeon, she had a lot to think about

"Kevin's always been different, he feels like the black sheep in the family, but the truth is he's not, to me we're the ones that are different, Kevin is alive out there, if it were me I'd be dead in a ditch."

Beams Kate, she knew Kevin was still alive, he was scared, but alive none the less "I believe in my son."

So, no Kevin in this chapter, but plenty of talk about him and look who has been introduced! Pigeon lady, who I just made a name for ;) stay tuned! The worst is yet to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Marv sat patiently waiting for Harry and the kid to return, he'd already and painstakingly re-loaded everything nicely into the corner, he knew Harry would want to leave the moment he got back, especially if he ended up killing the boy.

From his seat, Marv spies the van angrily pulling into the driveway, an angry slam and repeated gibbered threats from the bald man as he exits the drivers side, no kid in tow "So you lost the little guy, huh?"

Harry balls up his fists and turns to glare at Marv, threats still pouring from his mouth that no one could understand.

"Look at the bright side, we're home free, there's no way the kids going to survive out there, let's just load the van and get the heck out of here."

Harry continues with his speech as he heaved the items out the door, Marv had never seen his partner so mad, quickly he jumps from his seat and moves to help the elder "So where are we going after this?"

Harry chucks a small item into the dark van before answering his friend "I've got some money stashed away from some old jobs in New York."

"New York, huh? One of the biggest cities in the world, a perfect place to hide out."

Harry nods "It's safe there, we get the money, stay low for awhile, then head somewhere else."

"Think we could go see the Central Park Zoo?" Questions Marv in hope, he'd always wanted to go, now was his chance and with a friend no less.

In response, Harry drops the item he'd been lifting "Jesus Christ, Marv! We're fugitives, we can't be going to the zoos or toy stores!"

Marv lifts his hands up in surrender "Ok, ok it was just a thought."

"Just help me load the rest of this stuff in the van, Marv." States Harry as he returns inside to grab something else, not hearing Marv's mocking tone as he left

"No zoo, no toy stores, no nothing cause we're fugitives." Speaks Marv in a gruff impersonation of Harry's voice.

Meanwhile, after being told of a missing child, Gus and the rest of the polka band were driving around in search of the little fella

"Gosh, I hope the tykes alright, no one should be out in this." Says Gus as his eyes roam the outside storm from the window.

"Don't sweat it Gus, we'll find the kid, I'm sure he's fine." Claims one of his buddies

No one dared speak what they truly thought, that if a small child truly was lost out there, that he was good as dead.

"Well I'm not going to stop looking, he's just a little boy."

The band members all turn to face one another, they knew this went farther then saving some random kid, Gus was thinking of his son Jesse, the poor boy he and his wife had left at the funeral parlor with a corpse, that single act had sent the boy to dozens of therapists, Jesse was traumatized.

"Look Gus, this boy isn't Jesse, don't blame yourself for what happens to the kid." Speaks another member.

Gus smiled toward his friends, he knew they were worried for him, that they didn't want him to blame himself if the kid was dead "Thanks guys, you really are great, all you."

The guys smile and turn back to watching the roads, Gus keeping a sharp eye out for the child "Come on, come on kid, show me where you're hiding."

The winds outside increase in response, blowing large amounts of snow around, it was this moment that Gus caught sight of something outside "Pull over, I see something over there!"

The truck is parked to the side of the road as more gusts of wind pick up " I'm going

out there." States Gus who without another word, is walking in the knee deep snow.

His hands cupping his face so he could still see as he continued forward, taking in what looks to be a small child's shoe "Kid! Hey kid, I'm coming for you alright? I'll get ya out of there!"

The figure doesn't moves as Gus approaches the mouth of the small cave, his hands pushing aside the heavy snow to reveal two small legs "Hang on buddy."

Gus pulls at the legs, slowly sliding the young child out of his frozen coffin, the boy's clothes were drenched in frozen snow, his hands a chilling ice blue, skin pale as a ghost, the only thing that remained vivid was the boy's blonde locks.

Gus scoops the child into his arms, satisfied to find a small pulse on his neck, the kid was alive "Don't worry little guy, good old Gus got ya!"

Gus treks his way back towards the truck, his band members faces drop upon sight of the figure in the mans beady arms "He's alive."

"We gotta get the kid to a hospital and fast!" Yells the driving member as he moves back into his seat and starts the vehicle.

"Does anyone have a change of clothes for him? The boy can't stay in that." Comes another members voice

At this Gus pales, he was the only one with a kid about the boys age and he did in fact have a reminder of Jesse "My bag, there's a sweater and pair of brown pants."

The others fish out the items while Gus lowers the boy to the ground, slowly and carefully removing his frozen clothes before re-dressing him in a red sweater and pants.

"Keep a hold of the kid." Comes the drivers voice as the man turns his head away from the road "He needs body heat."

Gus turns to nod at his friend when he sees the truck heading towards a small ravine "We're going to crash, stop!"

The driver turns to see their situation and pales, quickly he slams the breaks as hard as possible while turning the wheel, causing the car to spin out of control before flying into the ravine

Gus holds the boy closely, blocking the child using his own body before everything goes dark.

**I know I have been MIA for a very long time and for that I am so sorry! My laptop downloaded a Trojan horse and long story short, I have to buy a new one. I finally was able to re-write a few of my stories and am going to be posting from my IPad. I promise I have not given up on my stories and thank you to all the fans out there who are still reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Final Chapter

**Thank you to everyone who stood by this story and sadly this is the grand finale! I appreciate all the support, follows, favs and reviews you all have left so here's my Christmas present to all my readers :) Without further ado, here's the final chapter to HOMe ALONE**

"Are we all loaded up and ready to hit the road?" Asks Harry, his old hands clinging to one another

Marv nods "Yeppers, I got it all done while you hunted down the kid."

At mention of Kevin more gibberish left Harry's mouth, the man would have complained the whole way home if he hadn't been interrupted by a loud and deafening crash.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that?" Two pairs of eyes watch as dark smoke engulfed the gray sky

"Looks like someone got into an accident!" Expressed a concerned Marv

"Damn people drinking to much egg nog and not watching what they're supposed to be doin, makes me sick!"

"Harry, we have to help!"

"What? No we don't! They got themselves into this mess, they should bail themselves out!" Declared Harry

"But, it's Christmas! They could have a family of hungry kids at home, waiting for a member who will never show!" Harry glares "Marv, you've watched way too many Christmas movies."

Marv was about to rebuttal when an approaching figure catches his attention "Harry, look!" Eyes roll before the smaller man is drawn into the strange scene "What is it?"

Both men squint in any attempt to see just what was coming towards them "It looks big, could be a bear."

Harry shakes his head "It's carrying something, do bears hold things bridal style, Marv?"

"It could be its baby, Harry!"

"Shut up, will ya? It's no bear." States Harry "It's becoming clearer now ... it's a-"

"Man" finishes Marv "But what's he holding?"

The survivor and his bundle continues the painful trek towards the only hope Gus could see, his voice was barely a squeak and the child remained unconscious and limp in his arms.

"It's the god damn kid!" yells Harry, cocking his gun "Time to get rid of him for good."

Gus freezes upon sight of the gun pointing in his direction, his body shakes in fear, voice barely above a wheeze "Don't ... shoot"

"Get in the truck Marv; I'll take care of this." Marv dejectedly does as he's told, the man sits upon the seat, hands covering his ears to drown out the deadly shots.

"You've got nowhere to run now, little fella!" Shots are fired, just narrowly missing Gus and Kevin "Quit movin!"

Gus did everything he could to protect himself and the boy, he dodged so many times, but his body couldn't take much more "Ple ... se sto ... p"

Harry instead approached the pair, gun level with Gus' shaggy head "You just had to be the hero and save the kid? Now you're both going to get it!"

Tears rushed down Gus' face, but strangely enough they weren't scared or regretful, the man was crying tears of joy and acceptance. He'd finally be free of his guilt over Jesse, that traumatizing event had ruined his son's life ... and then took it away all together.

The only problem here was that he wasn't alone, this new boy wasn't his Jesse, but the child also didn't deserve the same fate ... But what could he do? There was no strength left in his body to fight back.

Harry sneers and cocks the gun, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

The deadly end now aimed directly into the unconscious Kevin's skull, the trigger is pulled and within seconds, ruby red is coating the sparkling snow.

The deed was done, with that Harry walked his way back to the van, not noticing the approaching pair of red and blue lights, within seconds the pairs vehicle is surrounded by CPD.

"Get out of the vehicle with your hands behind your heads!" Marv and Harry grimace as they look to one another, they were caught; reluctantly the pair exit the van and allow the handcuffs to be clicked into place.

"Nice move leaving the water running, now we know each and every house you two have hit." Harry stomps on Marv's foot as the goofy expression upon his face relived the past floodings "I told you not to flood the house you moron!"

"It's our calling card, every good thief has one! We're the wet bandits, Harry!"

"Shut up, Marv!" Yells Harry as the pair is shoved into an empty police car. Another vehicle is soon escorted into the scene, a tall red head and pudgy brunette "Kevin! Kevin, where's my son? Kevin!"

"We're still searching Mrs. McCallister, we have rescue personnel currently helping any survivors to the crash that occurred a few miles from here."

"When you called me on the phone saying you had news of my son I expected to see him! Please he's only eight years old." Balls Kate "A child fitting the description of your son was said to have wandered away from his family, one of the men we currently have in custody was said to have been driving around asking anyone he saw about the boy."

"A man kidnapped and hunted down my son and people passing by helped him?" Exclaimed Kate

"Kate ya know that's not true, if they'd known Kevin was abducted they would have done everything they could to bring him home to ya." pipes in Bertha "Let's go look for the lad."

"Ladies, I don't think that's a good idea, rest assured we will find your son."

"Listen buster, I've done everything I possibly could to get back here for my son, it's Christmas and my little boy is out here somewhere and no badge wearing officer is going to stop me from bringing him home, no either help me search or stay out of my way!"

The officer stood stunned as the two women head off in search "When we can spare some guys, we need to begin searching for a missing child."

"Kevin! Where are you, son?" Yells Kate into the open air, she'd searched the cabin and the van, the mother found the chair Kevin had been strapped to, she'd pictured her baby boy terrified in that closet.

"Where is he, Bertha? What do you think those two did to him?" Cries Kate

Bertha remains silent, watching the sky. From just beneath the gray she could see tiny, dark figures flying and hovering. "Look at that."

Kate looks to the sky "The birds? What about them?" The mother couldn't understand what the birds significance had to do with finding Kevin.

"I've lived with birds for over twenty years now ... so I know when ones actin strange, they're all hovering over the same area." Kate wants so badly to smack the none-sense out of this woman "We don't have time to look at the birds; my son is out there somewhere!"

Bertha ignores the comment and begins a cooing walk towards the hovering birds "They're leading us to something, Kate. Trust me"

Kate stares, this woman was crazy, but if those blasted birds held any knowledge of Kevin, she'd jump off a cliff and follow tell the ends of time. The ladies approach a ghastly scene, red blood surrounds a crouching, pale figure lying in the snow.

"I'll get the cops!" Exclaimed Bertha as she runs in the opposite direction, Kate meanwhile holds her hand over her mouth as bile begins to rise.

The red head was moments away from puking before a small sound is heard from under the body "Hello?" The sound quickly turns into gasps and cries, but it was a raspy voice Kate knew all too well "Kevin!"

Kate rushes forward, carefully riling the dead man over and releasing her son into her grip, she did however take note on exactly where the bodies head was placed ... directly over Kevin "Oh, baby! Thank god you're ok!"

Kevin tiredly clutched at his mom's coat, basking in the scent of the woman he thought he'd never see again "Mom, I'm sorry about what I said, please don't leave me behind again! I learned my lesson!"

Kate's grip tightens; Kevin believed they'd left him as punishment? "Kevin I will never leave you home alone ever again, I'm so sorry we forgot you son!"

The two continued their embrace until Bertha got back with the cops "Let's get your son into an ambulance to be checked out, you can stay with him the entire time."

Kate nods and carries Kevin away from the scene and his nightmare, he was alive and going home "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Kevin?" Questions Kate, her heels barely trudging through the cold snow "Merry Christmas" whispers Kevin, blue eyes twinkle as they stare into peaceful brown.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin" Responds Kate, hugging her son as tightly as she dared

**I know it's a bit rushed, but it's finally finished :) R.I.P John Candy, you're a wonderful actor and your fans dearly miss you! I hope you all enjoyed this adventure, until next time folks. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! **


	12. Epilogue

**Six months later**

"Would Kevin McCallister come to the stand?" Kevin unfurled his shaking fingers from his mother's hold as the child approaches the front of the court room.

"Do you swear to tell only the truth in the court of law?" Kevin's right hand lands a top the large bible "I swear"

The lawyer beacons Kevin into his seat "Now Kevin is it true you know my clients Marvan Merchants and Harold Lime?"

"Yes, I know them all too well." Scoffs the now nine year old

"Would you care to elaborate on just how you know them?" Begins the defense Attorney

"They took me from my home, beat me, tied me to a chair, locked me in a closet, chased me through the woods and ..."

"And what Kevin?"

At this Kevin stutters to get the words out, he'd been unconscious at this time, but he just knew what happened after the polka van crashed.

"A very good man found me freezing to death and saved my life by bringing me into his van. At some point we crashed and he carried me to safety, only he was shot in the head."

"Do you know exactly who shot him? Can you 100% say that one or both of my clients killed this man?" The attorney lefts a photo of a smiling Gus for all to see

" ... No, I can't" Kevin turns to glare directly at his former captor and tormentors "But I know they did it and I also know the shot was meant for me."

A loud gasp from the Jury takes the silent courtroom by storm, the judge smacks his hammer to demand order in the court. "That's a pretty big accusation without proof." Claims the attorney smugly.

"Those men don't care about anyone but themselves, they lie and steal for a living, they treat others worse than scum. They broke into my home and kidnapped me!"

"Were you not left home alone while your family went on vacation? Couldn't these men have seen a child in danger and attempted to aid him?"

Kevin crosses his arms over his chest, he'd been warned they'd play this card "They took me before they stole all of our stuff, I was tied up with tape across my mouth in their van."

"Kevin, did you not indulge in the delicious sweets of ice cream and candy while home alone?" A picture of the large bowl of ice cream is flaunted.

At Kevin's nod the man continues "Couldn't all of that sugar cause a child to see things differently than what they are?"

Kevin's attorney rushes forward "Objection! Your honor what does the fact my client ate ice cream before his attack have to do with the events?"

"Sustained" slams the judge

The questioning attorney grimaces, he'd hoped to use that sugar high as an excuse for Kevin to believe he'd in fact been abducted.

He knew the kid wouldn't convince them without a doubt his clients had been the murderer, but the kidnapping charge wasn't going away anytime soon.

Angrily Kevin stands up, he'd had enough of being dumped on "I live with four older siblings, so I know when someone doesn't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. Those two men deserve to be locked up for the rest of their lives for all they've done."

The jury remains silent at the fury upon Kevin's tanned face, defense attorney sorting through his thoughts to come back with something more to twist.

Kevin turns to face the jury now; they held the final decision of Marv and Harry's fate, they were his last hope.

"Harry and Marv hurt me and they enjoyed it, what's to stop them from harming another kid, it could happen to anyone! They don't care if others get hurt and it doesn't bother them to harm innocent children. When I was tied up and locked in a closet I was terrified I'd never see my family ever again, that the last thing I said to them was to disappear and then they did! Letting those two off the hook for kidnapping and murder is unforgivable, the man in that picture saved my life and I'll never get the chance to thank him for it because he blocked the bullet that was meant for me!"

Kate runs to the stand, taking Kevin in her arms as her baby breaks down, he'd felt awful that Gus was killed "That's enough! What's the matter with you? You'd put my son through mental torture to try and convince these people that those two are decent human beings?"

The courtroom grows silent as Kate carries her crying son off the seat and out the double doors.

"I'm sorry" expresses Kevin as he slowly begins to calm down "I shouldn't have freaked out like that"

Kate lifts Kevin's fallen head to face her "Kevin don't ever apologize for breaking down, I know what those men put you through and I wish to god I could take all that pain and fear away."

Mother and son embrace, a mutual agreement shared as the pair hug one another "It's going to be alright"

A small cough interrupted the peaceful moment, Peter stood before them holding on the courtroom door "The jury finished deliberating and is giving their verdict."

Kate holds his mother's hand as the family makes their way back into the room, ignoring the stares and tearful looks they were receiving.

"As the jury reached a verdict?" Questions the judge

One lead juror stands in behalf of the group "We have your honor. We the jury find the defendants Harold Lime and Marvin Merchants ... guilty of breaking and entering, theft, kidnapping and imprisonment in the first degree."

Kevin's heart flutters at the news, the smile adorning his own and families faces as Harry mutters angry gibberish and Marv face balms the desk.

"And in the case of the murder of Gus Polinsky?" Asks the judge

At this the juror takes in a deep breath "We the jury have found the defendant Marv Merchants ... Guilty with accessory to murder."

Marv shakes at the verdict, it wasn't the worst he could have gotten, but he'd be behind bars for quite a while. "And Harold Lime's verdict?" Encouraged the judge

"We the jury find the defendant Harold Lime ... Guilty of murder in the first degree, life in prison with no chance of parole."

Harry and Marv are re-shackled and hauled away as the case is closed. Kevin stood to his feet shakily, it was officially over now, his kidnappers were going to jail for a long, long time.

"You ok sweetie?" Asks Kate as she suns a smooth hand through his blonde locks

Kevin smiles for the first time since the incident, no words needed to be said, the subliminal message was received by the twinkle of mischief returning to the boys' blue eyes.

**Merry Christmas! Thank you GIJoefan985 for making me realize this story was indeed incomplete, Harry and Marv had to face justice and who better to drive that task but Kevin? So now this story is officially done and closed :) also a shout out to Majors Mask Freak184 for helping me with this and my other stories! Thank you so much and I dearly appreciate all your help. **


End file.
